Wicca
by Gomez389
Summary: Crossover fic CharmedKingdom Hearts Sora is a struggling Wiccan trying to find his place in the world. Riku is a punk who thinks he needs know one. Not to mention they bolth go to a school for magic! SR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok let's get this strait. I don't own charmed or Kingdom Hearts. Do you realy think the people who do own it would spend time on this site. They would just make an episode or a game out of their idea's.

**Warning: **This will eventually become a yaoi. If you don't like it then don't tell me about it.

Wicca _Something Wicca this way comes_

Sora sighed and reached out to grip Leon's hand. It was bad enough that they had to move away but they where being forced too go to a stupid boarding school in stupid traverse town. All because they didn't know us, they didn't understand us. Sora griped his brother's hand tighter.

"You ok Sora?" He asked looking concernedly into Sora's eyes.

"No" He replied closing his eyes & leaning into his brother's shoulder. They entered the building together.

Leon glanced up and down the hall until he spotted the sign that read "Office" hanging above a door to his right.

"Come on Sora, stand up." He said shaking his little brother off his shoulder.

"But I don't want to go to school here. Why do we have to Leon?"

"Because Sora mom said she didn't want us living with her anymore. That's why she sent us here remember?"

"But you can take care of me! We could both get jobs and we could rent an apartment. We don't have to go!"

"Sora we need to go to school."

Sora rolled his eyes "But…"

"No Sora we are going so stop wining." Leon strode forward opening the door to the office.

"Fine be that way" He followed Leon through the oak door (A/N: It's the only type of wood I could think of…cough…Well the type doors are made out of anyway.)

"Hello can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the desk in an annoyingly cheery voice.

"We just moved here from Destiny Islands."

"So you must be Sora and Squall leonheart."

"Yup that's us" Sora said bouncing on the balls of his feet (A/N: He has some pretty big mood swings in this fic.)

"And I prefer Leon not squall."

"Hi, I'm Yuffie" She smiled brightly at them "Here are your schedules and rulebooks and all that other crap." She said handing them a stack of papers. "You are both in dorm room 56A and unfortunately for you it's a double dorm. So you will be living with two other boys. Do you need me to get someone to escort you to your dorm? Because you can if you want."

Sora blinked, she hadn't taken a breath the entire time she had been speaking.

"No we don't need an escort." Leon said coldly snatching the stack of papers off of the desk.

"Well theirs not much else for me to say except welcome to magic school!"

-----------

Sora blinked again "What did you say?"

"I said welcome to magic school."

"Magic school?" Asked Leon "What do you mean magic school?"

"As in a school for magic, thus the name." She said raising her eyebrows. "It says here that you're a shadokinetic and that you're an illusionist. She stared at Leon for a second "What the hell is a shadowkinetic did you just make that up?"

Leon scoffed "No, I can control shadows with my mind. And I understand the term school for magic I just didn't know that one existed outside of Harry Potter."

"Well not many do. Your mother didn't tell you that she was sending you here?"

"No she didn't" He said in the same cold uncaring voice.

Sora started bouncing again. "Does that mean there are other witches in here?"

"Yup it does, cool huh?"

"This is so cool. I've never seen another witch before. This is so exiting. Let's go meat people Leon! Lets go to or dorm! Come on!" He said jumping up and down.

"Fine sora where going." He said grabbing Sora's hand and leading him across the room.

"Bye, Sora" Shouted the girl from behind the counter.

"Bye" Said Sora just before the door shut.

_To be continued…_

------------------

So do you like the first chapter? This is going to be hard to write. Should I continue?

Don't forget to review because I will stop writing it if you don't.

Love y'all,

Gomez389


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: ok me no owny the kingdom hearts or charmed. We clear? Moving on.

Warning: ok this is a yaoi which means there will be boy-boy pairings in the future not much here but maybe next chapter.

Wicca _chapter two: confusion _

Sora sighed. they had been looking for the stupid dorm rooms for twenty minutes now. "You couldn't have just let her call some help" he complained.

"Shut up Sora!" Snapped Leon.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Asked Sora, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sora," He sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just a little frustrated."

Sora smiled wiping tears from his eyes. "Why don't you just use shadow?" He asked looking innocently up at his brother.

"Alright I'll use shadow." He closed his eyes and concentrated. His shadow on the floor twitched gently before rising into the air (1). "Go find the dorms," Commanded Leon. The shadow turned and quickly floated from the room.

"How long do you thing that will take?" asked Sora.

"I have no idea." Replied Leon truthfully.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from behind them.

Leon spun around "No we do not!"

Sora turned to face the boy. "Yes we do…Wow!"

"What?" asked the boy as he brushed his hair away from his face.

"I mean, yes we do need help and Wow you are freaking hot!" He said bluntly.

"What are you looking for?" He asked smiling gently.

"We don't need…" Began Leon but then Sora cut in.

"Dorm 56A."

The boys smile widened slightly. He took a step forward and for a second it looked as if their lips where going to touch. Then he pushed open the door behind them. "Here you are." He said turning and starting through the opposite door. "Your roommates should be back soon. If you need anything I'm across the hall." He paused again "Its Riku by the way." The door swung shut behind him.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep knowing he's in the next room?"

"You'll live." Leon said before walking through the door. It was pretty big. With four beds, a large fireplace, and a big redwood desk. Their bags had already been dumped on two of the beds. The remaining two beds where unmade and clothes hung all around them.

"Ewwww…" Sora said, "messiness." He ran to the other beds and hurriedly began making them.

"You know Sora, some people don't like you messing with their stuff." Said Leon a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, we don't mind." Sora jumped and looked around at the two boys in the doorway.

The smaller blond one smiled "I'm Roxas." He pointed at his companion, "And this is Axel. You must be our new roommates."

"Yep! I'm Sora and this is my brother Leon."

"I'm sorry, he was going through your stuff, Sora's anal. (2) 

The boy named Axel smiled "I'm sure he is."

Roxas elbowed him "Axel, behave!" He said, "I don't mind if you clean, somebody should"

Sora grinned and went back to cleaning the bed.

"Class has already ended today so you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want." Said Roxas. "Me and Axel where going to go to the training room with Riku and his roommate, Cloud if you want to come."

Sora looked at him blankly, "The what room?"

"The training room," Replied Axel. "It's a special room that's been charmed so that you can practice your gifts."

"No, well just…"

"We'd love to come!"

Leon glared at him, but he just smiled.

"Well, we should head down to the dinning hall for dinner." Said Roxas grabbing Axels hand and starting toward the dining hall.

--------------

"Sorry where late," Called Riku from across the room. Following Riku was a tall blond, presumably Cloud. Sora felt his brother stiffen next to him. He smiled and turned to face Leon. "What's wrong dearest brother?"

Leon glared at him "You say anything and I will kill you." He growled.

Riku reached the table, "Oh cute kids sitting with us." He said smiling at Sora.

Sora smiled back "well I would never miss an opportunity to be near someone like you."

Leon coughed "Khmm…Slut…Khmmm"

Sora turned and glared at him. "Maybe you should do something about that cough. You wouldn't want to get me sick.

"Of course not, then Riku wouldn't want to fuck you."

Sora's glare grew stronger. Roxas let out a small shriek as a huge spider crawled out from under his plate and headed toward Leon. "Sora stop." He said as the spider came closer "Sora!" He yelled as it crawled up his arm "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sora blinked and for a second looked confused. Then he blinked again and the spider disappeared. He looked down at the table with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry," He stood up and ran from the room.

The rest of the group stared at Leon for a moment then the tall blond spoke "Um... Hi I'm cloud"

"I'm Leon and that," He pointed toward the door, "Was Sora"

"Is Sora going to be ok?" Asked Riku concernedly.

"He'll be fine." Answered Leon.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Roxas

"That's Sora's business." Snapped Leon

"Well we have to sleep in the same room as him so if he is going to go psycho on us then I need to know." Said Axel

Leon paused for a second "Well…Sora has a problem." He started "He was hit on the head when he was a little kid and it sort of damaged his emotional center. It causes him to have really big mood swings. Sometimes they get really violent. But most of the time I can keep them under control."

"Wow..." Mouthed Riku "Should I go up and check on him?"

"I really don't care." Said Leon unconcernedly.

"Well, I'm going to find him." Stated Riku

--------------

"Sora," Called Riku as he entered the room.

"Hello Riku." Called Sora in a seductive voice from the back bed. Riku took a few steps forward until Sora came into view.

"Riku," He purred "Do you want to play with me?"

To be continued…

-------------

(1) Wow I rewrote that part three times and it still sounds cheesy.

(2) For a wile I wasn't sure weather I was going to use Roxas and Axel or Titus and wakka. I just voted for Rox and Ax because I love Axel so much.

(3) If you don't know anal is a condition that is pretty much a perfectionist. It means you need everything in you life to be neat and organized. Everything

Please Review Review Review cause I will stop this fic if you don't so don't forget.

Love you all,

Gomez389

p.s. Their where some technical difficulties with this chapter so their might be some spacing problems with it but I think I got them all.


End file.
